Question: If $6a + 9b + 2c = -5$, what is $-16c - 48a - 72b$ ?
Explanation: $= -48a - 72b - 16c$ $= (-8) \cdot (6a + 9b + 2c) $ $= (-8) \cdot (-5) $ $= 40$